Mischievously
by FlamingPiratesAye
Summary: Achille Vargas, a nine year old genius with photographic memory is sent to the world of Death Note to save L and solve the case for reasons currently unknown. However, the Gods have been kind and not only sent him three years before the story starts to prepare himself but they also sent him a mentor, a genius doctor/scientist named Mital Kyrand. OCxMello MxM. (Rating may go up!)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Achille Vargas, a nine year old genius from Italy with photographic memory is sent to the world of DN to save L and solve the case. However, the gods have been kind and sent him a mentor, a genius doctor/scientist named Mital Kyrand from Germany. OCxMello MxM.

The man stood in the rain, watching this new world with a critical eye, the young nine year old boy standing beside him. The boy had been sent into the world of Death Note to complete a mission. With a photographic memory, he was able to memorize each and every episode and chapter of Death Note, making him incredibly useful in this mission, not to mention incredibly intelligent. What mission? Why, the mission to solve the Kira case before L dies of course! However, this boy will not be completely without help, for those who sent him from our world, our mundane everyday, also sent the doctor, Mital Kyrand, the man by his side. Of course, many of you must be confused, just who is Mital Kyrand?

The smartest bloody man in the history of forever of course. Well, in terms of medical science anyway.

You've never heard of Kyrand have you? Exactly! We wouldn't, er- I mean _they _wouldn't send an idiot to assist with such an um- _delicate _case. Not to mention that we, yes, I'm admitting my part in all this, have also been kind enough to send the two of them exactly three years before the Kira case began, to allow Mital plenty of time to train his new pupil and try and increases their chances of survival. We also gave them enough money to make sure their great-great grandchildren won't have to work a day in their lives and went through all the trouble to make sure it didn't look like they appeared out of no where, even though they totally did.

Of course, we can't pause the world forever while we, FlamingPirate and I, the one behind it all, narrate. Let the fun commence!

Mitals new charge looked at him in interest, "So, you're supposed to be my papa now, huh? You look young, maybe twenty?" he asked in Italian.

The handsome genius smiled at him warily, responding in the boys native tongue, "Yes to both of your questions. Your name is Achille Vargas, right?" the German man asked the Italian boy. They had never met before this day, living in different countries and all.

"Yes. And you are Mital. Where are you from, sir- er papa? You have a very good accent but you do not speak like a true Italian," Achille asked as the man lead them to a nearby real estate agent building. It would do no good to stay in an apartment where many people lived. They needed privacy to ready themselves for this stupid case.

"Germany." he said, distractedly as he looked around the lounge area of the building.

"Ah, would you prefer if I spoke in German then?" the boy asked as perfect German escaped his lips. That caught Mital by surprise.

"You know," Mital said, smirking down at the tiny boy, "We might live in this ridiculous manga after all... Come now, speak in Japanese, I know you can and that'll make it easier for both of us."

"Understood, papa!" the boy said in Japanese. Mital looked at him approvingly, "How many languages do you know? Do we have to work on any?"

"No, I can speak, read and write in nearly every relevant language, including the not very relevant language Latin," the boy answered in nearly perfect French, accidentally not rolling an 'r'.

"Good enough," Mital said, replying in kind, "Shush now and only speak in Japanese unless otherwise required." The boy nodded and saluted him.

"Hello, may I talk to an agent please?" Mital asked, in Japanese, the girl sitting at the counter.

"Are you sure you can afford it? Sir? Our agents are quite expensive," the girl asked snidely, eying their slightly below average choice of clothing.

"I am sure I can afford it. Unfortunately, not all of us are graced with such wealth," Mital said, slowly looking her up and down and then wrinkling his nose distastefully. The girl flushed angrily, "Look," Mital said, "I quite honestly couldn't give a shit about you. How about you take me to one of your agents before I ask to speak to your boss? Hmm? Kumiko?"

"How do you know my name?" the girl asked stupidly.

"Your name tag, Miss," Achille said sweetly before he let out a cute, childish sneeze. The girls face immediately softened.

"Okay, come with me," she said as she led them to a room with a blue door.

"Achille, you can stay here for a moment, okay?" Mital said as he closed the door behind him to speak privately with the agent. Achille pouted but nodded and sat down right outside the door. Thankfully, the door opened inwards and thus he was in no danger.

Mital exited the room not a minute later, a dark smirk on his face, his hair disheveled and a few buttons undone. In the tiny peek Achille got inside the room, he saw that the agent, who was also a boy, was breathing heavily and looked worse off, with swollen lips and missing his entire shirt. Mital nearly stepped on Achille but the boy was fast and rolled out of the way, landing in a crouch.

"Come now Achille. We got ourselves a house!" Mital said, walking ahead, completely ignoring the fact that he nearly squashed his new pupil. Achille followed him warily, "Wasn't that a bit... fast?" the child asked as they walked on the streets to their new home.

"You'll be surprised how much a lil," Mital made a kissy sound, "Can get you. Remember that, you'll need to."

"Wasn't the agent a boy though?" Achille asked, cocking his head to the side. Mital missed the mocking smirk on the boys lips.

"Gender doesn't matter. All that matters is talent. Of course, you're only nine, you wouldn't know much but that's okay. You can learn." Mital said. Achille nodded, smirking.

"Do you like boys, papa?" Achille asked quietly, in German.

Mital laughed, "No, give me an average girl over a sexy guy any day. It's all manipulation Achille. This will be your greatest assist, I can tell you're going to be a handsome little man." Achille puffed out his chest proudly as they finally reached their brand new home. Mital opened the door and the two walked in. Mital locked the door.

"Okay, Achille, pick out a piece of floor and sit down," Mital said, sounding a little amused, "I have a lot to discuss with you," Achille nodded and quickly sat down. Mital sat down in front of him, crossing his legs Indian-style.

"Okay," Mital started, "As you may have been told, I am a doctor and a scientist in a way. I have, in my many years of studying, developed a machine that can manipulate not only chromosomes but also DNA. Using this machine, I am able to easily switch your gender and appearance as well as mine. However, I refuse to do this without your permission. I am asking that you give this some thought; we look nothing alike and so it would be hard to pretend to be father and son. Also, Kira needs to know what you look like in order to kill you. It is my assumption, that if you go through with this, you'll be immune to Kiras' powers because he will be unable to know what you actually look like. So, what do you think?" Mital asked.

"I think you're absolutely insane," Achille said, amused, "But isn't your machine back home?"

"Yes, but I built it before, I believe it would only take me a week to gather all the parts and create a new one," Mital said.

"Okay," Achille nodded, "I guess using that on me would be fine, but I'd like to stay a boy at least." Mital nodded, "You'll likely be switching appearances quite a lot so you might have to be a girl sometimes but I can make sure you're a boy most of the time."

"That's all I ask," Achille smiled and paused, a dark look coming over his face, "And if I have to be a girl, I don't want big boobies." he said sternly all of a sudden.

Mital laughed, "You won't be saying that when you're older! But okay, I will agree to your terms," he conceded, "Moving on, I will also train you, physically and mentally-,"

"You aren't going to rape me are you?" Achille asked, wary once more when Mital said 'physically'. Mital looked shocked, "No! By physically, yes I will teach you how to manipulate your enemy with your body, but I'm not going to, do _that_ with a child! I mainly meant that I'll train you like... like a gym teacher! You'll be faster and stronger!"

Achille laughed lowly, amused by Mitals embarrassment. Achille slowly moved closer to Mital until he was sitting in his lap and staring him in the face. Achille cocked his head to the side in confusion, "What's wrong?" he asked lowly, staring into Mitals blue eyes with his own green ones.

"N-nothing. What are you doing?" Mital squeaked as the boys hand slowly pushed his blonde hair out of Mitals face and leaned in closer, lips nearly touching.

"Teaching you," the boy murmured into his ear. Mitals face burned yet he dared not move in fear for the boy was too damn close, if he moved even a millimeter, their lips would touch. Just what was up with this damn kid?! Revulsion twisted Mitals features and then Achille did something, he didn't know what, but it made Mital completely slip out of reality and into a dreamlike state.

Achille hand slowly went from his face and then lower, onto his neck. Achille moved his face slightly and blew lightly on Mitals neck. Achille then slowly leaned towards his collarbone... and then bit him, hard enough to draw blood. Mital let out a sharp yell and toppled over, reality hitting him like a brick to the face. That was enough to knock the doctor/scientist out of his shocked stupor for him to roughly push the boy off him and onto the floor. His eyes flashed, "And just what were you trying to teach me?!"

The boy licked his lips teasingly and looked at him through half lidded eyes, "I'm Italian, a boy and I'm smart," the boy said bluntly, "No one knows more than I do about how to successfully seduce someone. Or how to make pasta," Achille said, almost like an after thought, averting his eyes before standing up and leaving the room to explore the house.

Mital shakily pushed his hair out of his face. He wasn't attracted to Achille in any way but he was very surprised. He hadn't expected that. It took him years to be able to manipulate people like that yet this kid was only nine and seemed to be twice as smart as the doctor. But if that were true, the doctor wouldn't be here. The child needed his help and he intended to give it. He just needed to know where his help was needed.

"Damn, that kid is nearly as good as me..." he muttered out loud, a bit resentfully when he couldn't think of anything he could help with.

"Don't underestimate the people of Italy!" Achilles' voice drifted in, clearly amused. Mital just shook his head, rubbing his sore and lightly bleeding collarbone, got up and began to explore alongside the boy. It would be this house where all their training would be done.

And in a week, gone would be Achilles' brown hair, green eyes and tanned skin along with anything that made him look remotely like the Italian he was. Mital himself would lose his blonde hair and blue eyes and pale skin.

Soon, they would look like the perfect Japanese father and son duo.

Soon, they will be ready.

* * *

**Hello! My name is FlamingPirate and I'm new to actually posting my writing... If you find any mistakes please let me know! Also, I'm looking for a Beta, if you're interested, please leave me a PM. Also, I'm sorry if I don't post often but I'll try to at least once a week! **

**Thanks for reading and if you like or dislike what I've written so far, can you leave me a review? Especially your thoughts about my OCs, I quite like them but I recognize the fact that they might need some tuning! :)  
**

**-FP**


	2. Chapter 2

A year had passed successfully. Achille was forced into a fitness program by Mital and that's where he spent most of his day. The rest of it was spent learning things like how to make a quick getaway which included things like how to quickly steal a bicycle off it's rack or how to hot wire a car. Whenever he was not teaching Achille, Mital was locked up in his 'NO ENTRY OR YOU DIE' room. And yes, that's literally what he had engraved on the door.

For those of you who were curious, yes, Mitals machine did it's job and the two now resembled the perfect Japanese father and son duo. Achille swore he would never get used to not having green eyes anymore.

But who really cares?

Moving on!

Achille sprinted into the house as his trainer watched him from down the street.

"Five seconds or you do it over!" his trainer, Mr. Key, shouted after him. Achille pumped his legs harder. Mital opened the door just as Achille threw himself in. Sweaty and disorientated, the little ten year old Italian lunged at the door frame.

"Ha!" he shouted at his trainer, breathing heavily, "I did it! Suck on _THAT_!"

His trainer was not amused.

"Fifty extra laps for you next class." Mr. Key said curtly before turning back to his fitness studio. Achille cursed.

"So, _son_, how are you?" Mital asked, standing adjacent to Achille with a glass of cold lemonade. Achille was about to respond when the glass was brought into his field of vision.

Achille was suddenly very thirsty. Knowing Mital and the fact he would never get the glass just by asking for it, Achille let his eyes get wide and filled with shock and disbelief as he focused on some random area in the street.

"What? What is it?" Mital asked, looking at Achille and then trying to see what his charge was looking at. That moment of distraction was all Achille needed. His hand snapped out and locked around the glass as he swiftly yanked it out of his fathers hands and downed it like a champ.

Mital was also not amused, "You little... you owe me a new glass of lemonade. Do you know how damn hard it was to find a single lemon? It was really fucking hard!"

Achille could not resist, "That's what she said," he grinned at Mital who rolled his eyes and waltzed back into the house, grumbling about ungrateful, overly inappropriate ten year olds.

Suddenly Mital stopped and turned around, "I was thinking..." he trailed off. Achille nodded at him to continue, "That maybe we could just grab the notebook before Light does. We could wait outside and catch it as it falls..."

Achille nodded slowly then stopped, "Just... whoa... there's a lot of things wrong with that." he said, dazed, as he thought it over.

Mital cocked an eyebrow, "Oh? And what's wrong with it?"

"Well first of all," Achille began, "Ryuk is a malicious bastard. He'd probably kill us, or well, if your hypothesis earlier about our new appearances causing us to be immune is correct, at least really piss us off. I'd rather stay away from him. Not to mention Misa. We can't get the notebook from Misa because she literally gets it handed to her. And then Rem would kill us. So, if we grab the book from _Light _and _Misa _isn't distracted by her supposed 'idol' then _she _would likely go on a killing spree and have a shinigami that actually likes her protecting her from sorry suckers like us. Basically, Light needs to have the notebook, and Misa needs to get Rem. However, after that, we can fuck with the storyline as much as we want."

Mital shrugged, "Okay, but, just for the record, that was only two things wrong."

Achille shrugged, "Well, see, if Light doesn't get the notebook then we're completely lost. And I dunno about you but the crazy chick who sent us here seemed pretty adamant about L living so if we mess with the storyline so early on, we wouldn't know what to expect and then L might die anyway. And that would mean _we_ would die and _you're_ pretty damn old so _you_ might be okay with that but_ I'm_ only ten! I don't want to die! What about the pasta I haven't eaten yet, huh? WHAT ABOUT THE PASTA?!" he ended in a chest-heaving rant.

Mital stared, "Whoa little man. Calm down there. Here, we'll have pasta tonight, do you feel better now? And I'll finally give you that lesson on tree-climbing, would you like that?" he asked in a baby voice. Achille nodded, looking incredibly like the child he was with huge, crocodile tears forming in his nearly black eyes.

So Mital made some pasta, while Achille dictated his every move of course, and then the two ate it while discussing what to do next. Of course, right now they couldn't do much because the storyline hadn't started yet and Light Yagami was still innocent of each and every crime he was destined to commit.

"I think you should just work on your training now, so you can be an unstoppable ninja person!" Mital grinned, hoping to make Achille enthusiastic. However, it had the opposite effect. Achille pouted, "Aww... more training with Mr. Key... for two more years... I hate my life..." he mumbled, mouth full of pasta.

Mitals smile faltered and the two looked at each other before bawling, "I hate my life too! Waaaaaaaa!"

After a good, and Mital insisted I add this here, 'manly' crying session, the two washed their dishes and went to the park to practice tree climbing. The moment the two entered, though, Achille froze.

"Fate hates us papa." he whimpered. Mital, also frozen, nodded.

"Put your game face on Achille... Guess it's time to get acquainted with the Yagami family," he grumbled before brightening up, "At least it isn't Light, and this way we'll be able to keep an eye on them." Then he noticed he was merely talking to himself for Achille had already made his way to Sayu who was swinging by herself on the swing set. Mital swore and quickly hid among the vast amount of parents, keeping a firm eye on them, ready to intervene if necessary.

"Oh hello," Sayu said to the boy who came up to her. He looked to be around her age.

"Hi! My name is Tomato and you're Grapes, okay?" he said eagerly.

Sayu nodded slowly, "Um, okay. So, how old are you? Tomato?"

"I'm ten!" the boy said, jumping up and down.

"Oh. I'm older than you then. I'm thirteen," Sayu said, smiling at him, "Do you want to me to push you on the swings?" she asked. 'Tomato' nodded and quickly sat down on the swing next to her. He seemed to be looking for someone, Sayu noticed. She got up and behind him and began to push.

"Are you here by yourself?" she asked him. He shook his head 'no'.

"My papa came here with me. I do not know where he went though." the boy said, looking sad. Sayu made a helpless face.

"Well, that's okay!" she said, in an attempt to cheer him up, "I came here with my big brother, Light. He can help you find your papa! Do you want me to go get him? He's right over there." Sayu said, pointing at a brown haired teen standing a little away from him. He seemed to be engrossed in a book and hadn't noticed them yet.

Sayu didn't notice the way 'Tomato' swiftly paled.

"No, that's okay Grapes! My papa would never leave me by myself," and by a stroke of luck Achille managed to spot Mital just then, "Oh, there he is!"

Unfortunately, Light had decided that moment would be excellent for him to put away his book and walk to the strange boy his sister was pushing on the swings.

"Who's this little guy, Sayu?" Light asked, leaning against the metal poles of the swing set. Achille nearly wet his pants and clamped his mouth shut, afraid of letting out a whimper of fear.

Luckily, Sayu spoke for him, "I don't know his real name but he said to call him Tomato. I'm Grapes by the way," she smiled up at her older brother. Light chuckled and Sayu slowly stopped pushing Tomato. The swing eventually came to a stop. Light leaned over Tomato.

"So, what's your name? Are you here alone?" he questioned softly. He definitely did not expect the shrill scream the boy let out. He also did not expect to be punched in the gut. Nor did he expect the child to suddenly gain the speed of a cheetah and run off.

"Whoa..." Light groaned, clutching his abdomen. That kid had a wicked swing. He carefully stood up as he watched the kid disappear into the crowd of parents, and clutching onto a man who looked just like him.

'_The father,'_ Light assumed. Then he looked at his sister. She was glaring at Light, hands on her hips.

"You scared him away! That's soo not cool Light!" she frowned at her brother.

"Come on Sayu, you know I didn't mean to." Light frowned back at his sister.

She nodded, "I know," she said, "But why did he run off? I don't even know his real name. Tomato! Wait up!" she said suddenly, running into the crowd like the boy had done.

Light sighed before running after her. It was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**Hey guys! :) I'm not sure when it'll take effect but I put a picture up of what I like to think Achille looked like before. And yes, for those of you thinking 'Oh! He looks familiar!' it's 'Spain' from Hetalia. I wanted to use Italy but Romano always has a military-like suit on and Feliciano either wore those girl clothes or his blue outfit. However, if you guys want to draw either Mital or Achille or both, then feel free to send me the picture! I'll probably put it on my profile and leave the link on the story for others to see.**

**Thank you very much for reading!**

**-FP**

**P.S Remember to tell me about any mistakes please! Thank you!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Achille shouted at his guardian as they ran down the narrow streets, the Yagami siblings sprinting after them for some strange reason that they likely did not even know themselves. Maybe to explain, but explain what?

It made no sense but both parties just kept running as it seemed to be the safest option at the moment. However, Achille was not a champion sprinter and so he did not appreciate his lungs feeling as though they were going to burst.

Honestly, just STOP IT ALREADY! Achille thought, sniffing. He had looked over his shoulder to see the Yagamis still following them and showing no sign of slowing down.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Mital shouted back, "WAIT! GET THAT TAXI!" he said, pointing at the yellow vehicle with the green license plate. Achille did not reply, instead focusing on 'shifting gears' to allow himself to run faster. Luckily, the taxi stopped at that moment and Achille was able to force the door open and jump inside a second before Mital mimicked him. Achille breathed heavily as Mital caught his breath and quickly told the driver where to go in a suave tone of voice.

It was pure luck that neither Light nor Sayu had seen them enter that taxi. Achille figured they had given up as he could no longer see them.

Finally, they arrived home. Achille relished the scene of the building, so familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. Involuntarily thinking of Light, he went slightly green as his stomach churned.

Achille exited the taxi swiftly, leaving Mital to deal with the payment, and ran inside to the homey bathroom where he threw up in the porcelain toilet. Wiping his clammy forehead, he shuddered. He hadn't known it would be so terrifying to see Light in real life. Until now, it had all been a game, one he had been determined to win at all costs. But now... he had to wonder... was he good enough to even try?

Hearing his 'fathers' shoes clack against the hardwood, Achille flushed the toilet, washed his hands and face and exited the bathroom.

"Whoa, what happened to you? You look like shit," Achille commented upon seeing his guardians face. Mital winced briefly, either at the pain or Achilles language, Achille was not sure.

"Taxi rate, rip off. Tried to seduce, no money. Homophobic," Mital coughed out, his face thoroughly bloodied. Achille let out a low whistle before assisting Mital to the room they had designed for injuries.

By saying a few words Mital had basically said that the taxi rate was a rip off. Since he didn't want to fork over the money, he tried to seduce the taxi driver who apparently was a violent homophobic. Mital had likely made quick work of the man but the driver had gotten some good swings in.

Mital just waved him away after he got a first aid kit, saying that it hurts less if he did it himself. Achille didn't really care and started playing around with some darts Mital had bought him as a gift a few months ago. He accidentally missed the board once and stared at the dart, embedded firmly into the wall, his ears focusing solely on Mitals muffled groans of pain as a tight, uncomfortable feeling appeared in his stomach.

_It will be okay. It will be okay. It will be okay._ The voice of his mother echoed in his mind, soothing him with the sound of beautiful Italian. He lay down on the rough carpet until, finally, he slept, not knowing that when he awakens, he will be in his bedroom.

_Two Years Later._

"I look like a girl." was Achilles', or rather 'Akiras'' retort as he took in his new appearance, posing, shirtless, in front of a mirror as his 'father' adjusted his own tie. Mital, now 'Daichi' glared at him. Their new family name, their last name, was Aki. Akira and Daichi Aki.

"You do not!" Daichi insisted, taking offense considering they looked alike. Akira merely rolled his eyes and donned his shirt elegantly. Daichi had pulled a few strings and that, coupled with Akiras photographic memory was sufficient enough for them to manage to get Akira into Light Yagami's grade at the school. However, getting into Daikoku Private Academy was difficult, especially since they're trying to get a twelve year old into a class with people up to six years older. But they managed, hey, did you expect anything less?

Achille was rather unwilling to go to the school because he despised homework. The bribe- er compromise to deal with this was that Daichi would do the homework in exchange for Achille remaining at the school. Achille had smirked and it was only after they had agreed to that did Daichi realize all the loopholes he had left Achille to play with. Now all he could do was pray that Achille didn't do something stupid.

* * *

"Hello. My name is Aki Akira. Please take care of me," Akira said, with a light, mocking sort of voice as he delivered a curt bow to the class. Several girls commented on how adorable he was, making his mood much, much better. Maybe he could get a little something out of this, he thought, winking at girl with a pretty face. He tried to not look in Lights direction. He may not look at all like the same person he was two years ago but he still felt unease.

For this was the day it would start. The day Light Yagami would receive a book that fell out of the sky...

Taking a seat, he completely ignored the lesson, preferring to stare at Lights back the entire day. Achille knew that Light knew that Achille was staring at him but to his credit, Light did not turn around and ask Achille what his problem was.

_'My problem is you,' _Achille imagined saying,_ 'My problem is that some psycho girl is in love with L and so you killing him is not okay, so if you could not be an asshole, that'd be great, plzkthx'_

Then something happened outside. Achille saw Lights bored look suddenly turn to one of interest as he watched a black book fall from the sky and hit the ground. Achille, immediately recognizing it and this scene, swallowed grimly.

It was show time.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I hadn't updated for such a long time, I hadn't really expected many people to be reading this. So if you ARE reading this, then thank you very much and I hope you enjoy. I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism so, if you have the time, feel free to just drop a review. I may not always reply, but know that I have read it.**

**Thank you all again and please let me know if you see any mistakes! I decided not to have a Beta Reader because of my eccentric updating schedule so I acknowledge that there will be many mistakes that I must fix.  
**

**-FP**

**EDIT: I found a Dress Up Game and so the cover image looks much more like what I imagine Achille to look like!**

**EDIT 2: I used the same Dress Up Game and Paint to add in Mital as well! Thanks to: KawaiiPandah for making 'Hetalia Dress Up Game ver.2'! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I just received a guest review that I would like to reply to. However, since I know that you cannot put a chapter up that is entirely of the author addressing reviews, I put a little something of the next chapter at the end of this (Just skip past that line I put so you know where the actual story starts). It's _**NOT** _A FILLER so you might wanna read that.

Thank you for your understanding and as of today, **I will be not be allowing guest reviews with questions in them** (as in, I'm just going to **_delete them._** You have been warned) because I just realized how difficult it is to reply to them! Assume this to be the **first and** **last** guest review I will reply to. So, if you have **QUESTIONS** use the **PM** feature instead of REVIEWING your questions because that is not what a review is. Thank you, I really appreciate you reading this :)

Quote:

"Food:A nine year old, even with a photographic memory, can't know as much as the smartest man in the world. And if the smartest man in the world is a scientist being transported to a different demention, wouldn't he try to figure out how to do that on whim? Its only instinct." End quote.

I'm sorry if I confused you Reader 'Food', but Mital is decidedly not the smartest man in the world in the way you appear to assume him to be. I'm sorry if I confused you, I thought I had made it clear in the first chapter when it was written: "The smartest bloody man in the history of forever of course. Well,_** in terms of medical science anyway.**_"

Basically, yes, Mital is remarkably intelligent when it comes to the human body and how to treat it along with medicines but he is not a super genius at everything else. That would have made him a bit too much of a Gary Stu so I tried to emphasize that medical science is his forte. (and the fact that he seems to think that seducing everyone is the key to life but let's not get into that right now, it'll be explained later).

And yes, he is a scientist _**in a way*****_ but please remember that scientists don't tend to do everything at once. There are different types of scientists and Mital just happens to be one that is focused on his trade. So, Mital would research things like cancer, down syndrome, get my drift? Mital also mentioned in the first chapter that he had spent many years of studying developing that machine that could manipulate DNA which should have been a clue.

The fact that he is not a scientist experienced in different dimensions/wormholes plays a part in why he isn't trying to figure out how to do that 'on whim'. Another reason, how they actually got there in the first place, plays a part in that as well. Basically, in risk of spoiling the story, there is no way in hell he would be able to replicate how he was sent there. I will not speak more on that because it will be explained in a later chapter.

*** He's already a doctor and he's so young. He never studied specially to become a scientist, it's something he does in his free time to go along with his work and he is respected for it.***

I hope this helped you to understand the story better and I'm sorry you were confused. I will try my best to make sure no one else is confused in the future.

-FP.

* * *

Achille ducked behind some bushes, watching as Light Yagami picked up the Death Note and read the name out loud. Achille had a really stupid and idiotic plan he wanted to try out.

Light flipped the book open and looked over the rules. Then he closed the book and placed it back on the ground and walked away. Then, he stopped in the middle of the path and looked back. He bent over the book, grabbed it, hid it in his satchel and quickly walked away. Achille followed him and basically stalked him home while carefully making sure that Light did not see him and nor did anyone else. As Light entered his house, Achille quickly noted down the house address and ran back home.

Being so close to such a psychotic killer was giving him the creeps.

"Hey Achille, what's up? You're late~" Mital sing-songed as he stared at his faux-son. Achille must have looked strange because Mital shut up, offered him a chair and a glass of cold water and waited patiently.

Instead of saying anything, Achille handed Mital a slip of paper.

"What is this?" Mital murmured, "Please don't let it be a suspension letter, please don't let it be a suspension letter..." he prayed as he unfolded it, "Huh?"

_LIGHT YAGAMI HOUSE ADDRESS_

"You got his address? How?" Mital questioned, looking suspicious.

"I stalked him home," Achille muttered, looking much better now than he did a minute or so ago. Mital stared.

"Okay then..."

"... I nearly died so make me some pasta, yes?" Achille lied in Italian. He was just hungry. Mital rolled his eyes and did as Achille asked.

"So, how was school?" Mital asked in English, feeling sort of awkward.

"It was okay. There's this really cute girl and her name is Yuri. I want to date her." Achille said matter-of-factly, responding in kind.

"But you're twelve..." Mital said as he pulled out some sauce from a cupboard.

"So? I'm smarter than her." Achille said, not seeing the problem.

"Well, Achille, when people aged... is she 17 or 18?"

"Eighteen."

"When people aged 18 date a twelve year old, the 18 year old is generally labeled a pedophile and they will be thrown in jail and get a criminal record." Mital said carefully as he stared at the pasta, trying to guess if it was ready.

"I don't care. She's pretty." Achille stated.

"Achille, come on! There's more to people than looks! Even I know and respect that!" Mital said, giving up on the pasta momentarily as he turned to face Achille.

"Like what?"

"Like personality for one! I mean, look at me! I'm super hot yet people have claimed I have sociopath tendencies! They're idiots for thinking that but still!" Mital exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"... I don't really see your point but fine. I'll try to find someone pretty who is near my age." Achille declared, getting up from his chair and rescuing the pasta that was moments from burning. Mital face-palmed.

"Sayu was near my age, yeah?" Achille said wonderingly. Mital stared at him in pure horror.

"No."

"H-hey... put down the butter-knife, no need to get hasty!"

"You will not date Light Yagami's sister or anyone over the age of 13." Mital commanded harshly, looking nothing like the man Achille had known for the past three years.

"Okay! Okay! Put. It. Down... Please!" Achille begged, scared out of his wits.

"Swear to me," Mital said, staring the poor twelve year old down. Achille was wide-eyed.

"I swear!" he said, horrified. Mital smiled and quickly retracted the butter-knife he had aimed at Achilles neck.

"There's a good boy!" Mital exclaimed happily. Achille was shaking slightly.

"You _are_ a sociopath!" Immediately the knife was back at his throat.

"What did you say?" Mital demanded. Achille shook his head.

"N-nothing!"

"Better hope so. Now run along, Mr. Key is waiting for you."

"Ughhhh," Achille groaned. Mr. Key, his trainer, always drove him to the bone but thanks to him Achille was also much more physically fit than he had been originally. Mital just laughed, seemingly back to normal. Achille was a little bit relieved at that and left to go dress in his running clothes. He was about to leave when the TV caught his eye.

"-eight people hostage at this daycare centre-"

Achille stared, mentally counting down in his head.

"Wait! We're seeing something here! Looks like movement at the front entrance!"

"The hostages are coming out! And they all look to be unharmed! The special forces are taking action, they're moving in! We don't know if the suspects been arrested-" Achille sighed and turned the TV off.

The suspect was dead. Kira had killed for the first time. Achilles eyes wandered to the clock, his memory prodding him as it showed him what was yet to occur. It was almost six o'clock. Suddenly his legs had a life of their own and he was sprinting to where he knew Light Yagami would strike next. When he was about half a mile away he slowed, realizing that Light had cram school first before he came out and killed that horrible man. Walking slowly to catch his breath he entered the bookstore nearby, recognizing it easily from the anime, and made himself comfortable with a book, waiting.

Sometime later, Achille heard the sound of motorcycles and looked up. Light was calmly walking in as some guys on motorcycles harassed a girl. Light had clearly noticed them and was ignoring it. Achille felt sick and stood up, about to throw his book at the back of Lights head. A woman was being assaulted outside and he was calmly flipping pages as if it was perfectly okay! But then he remembered that he couldn't do anything. Light had to test the Death Note one more time. Achilles fists clenched, he felt powerless as he glared at the men outside.

A hand clasped his shoulder and he looked up. Mital smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder reassuringly but Achille didn't relax. The woman outside screamed for help as one of the men unbuckled her belt. Achilles fingernails dug into his palms so hard that little droplets of blood hit the floor, unable to look away from what was occurring.

Then, "It's done, he did it. He wrote their names down." Mital murmured into his ear, lightly squeezing his shoulder again. Achille could only watch as the girl managed to get away. The perverted, disgusting male following her on his motorcycle. And then, he saw a mans' life disappear in front of his eyes, violently, as he was smashed into by a large truck, killed instantly. It was horrible.

The man was disgusting, vile and did not deserve to live but... How could this be justice? How could he have let this happen? Bile rose to his throat.

_'It's okay my son, it's okay...'_

Achille abruptly turned around and threw up on Mital's shoes before turning into a sobbing mess.

"Mamma! Voglio la mia mamma! Non voglio più essere qui! Voglio la mia mamma!" Achille cried hysterically. "Mom! I want my mommy! I do not want to be here! I want my mommy!"

"It's okay... shhh... It's okay..." Mital murmured helplessly, finally seeing Achille as the child he was. Achille's eyelids drooped as the poor boy collapsed into a dreamless sleep. Mital glared at the empty spot where Light Yagami had been and quietly promised himself and Achilles' mother that Light would never harm Achille as long as he was alive or his name was not Mital Kyrand.

**A little something ended up being a whole chapter! We're finally moving the plot along folks! What do you think? I hope I'm not making my OCs too unrealistic so if you think I am, then please leave a PM or a review~ **

**Thanks and be sure to tell me of any mistakes!**

**-FP.**


End file.
